the waiting demon slayer
by Mirika
Summary: my first story... its sango mrioku based so if your an IYandkag fan its NOT FOR YOU! but it has them married in this one. please review! o.O SanandMir r
1. sing a sorrowful song

Hey all dem girls and guys out dere! Hi, its me, Mirika, here with my FIRST STORY! GAAAAKK! whooo. anywho, heres my disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Mirika doesn't own the characters that you think might be in here (miroku, sango, kagome, inu-yasha, shippo-runt, and any odders you can tink of) 'cept for her own (Ryc, and one thatsmy friend's ShelKuro).

Here it is, if it sucks, don't blame me, Im a writer with a waaaaay off sense of humor. 1.n

* * *

The Waiting Demon Slayer 

To leave without you by my side  
You would never have taken that risk  
You left me there standing on the shore  
While you waited away, hand in fist(1)

Take the moment, breathe it in,  
Sins are taken, love forbid,  
Share the second, gift of life,  
Even if that soul cannot survive

He transformed, that demon,  
The one for that girl  
She stayed by his side, the one who died,  
The priestess lies never unfurled(2)

Imiss you at your quest of cruel  
You didn't let me go  
Now you see why that I did not die  
And your death was only for show(3)

Now you're gone into the great abyss  
Where I dare not go to follow  
Not yet you see for that travel's not for me  
So I just drowned my sorrow

When you left for that certain hanyou  
You left without your son,  
The one who has that black hole in hand  
The one who never woke up

Your son is waiting, along with me  
Please just come back home  
But there you are trapped to afar  
In a hearse(4) made of stone

* * *

Moku:blinkblink: HEY! This is about me and Sango! T.T glare 

Sango: gak ly! what gave you the impression of an idea like that?

Ly: you guys look soooooooo cute together that I HAD to make it! plus, i read in a magazine that you to were going to live together and have a child after Naraku was defeated. evil glareandsmirk

Sango: YOU TOLD THE PRESS?

Moku:NOOOOO! I thought you did!

Moku&Sango: LYRIC!

ly: SHHHH! You soooooooooo went far enough but don't say my name OUTLOUD!

BIG fist fight between Sango-san, Moku-sama, and Ly-chan

1:hand balled in fist  
2:Didn't tell her lies  
3:his death didn't matter  
4:a car that carries the coffin

Any more questions just asked me! Pease out! 1.n Ly


	2. the twins

SQUEAALL!

Thanx for the review!

Kitsune-MiMIK I can do as you please, Kitsune, just keep reviewing! XD

I don't own the show Inuyasha. T.T damn! I mean...

* * *

Sanokourri ran up to her mother and gave her the spices she asked for. Her mother smiled. Sanokourru giggled and ground the pepper. 

"Mommy, why hasn't daddy come home yet?" asked the 4-year-old. She caught her mother's eyes; filled with tears, as usual. Every time little Sanokourri brought up her father her mother would always be sad, or worse, leave the village to stand by the shore two leagues from here. 'Mommy misses daddy. I wonder were he's gone to. I know, I goes makes it better!'

"Mommy, do you want daddy back?" Sanokourri asked. Her mother dried her tears.

"Yes, mommy wants him back. Now go get your brother so we can go demon-hunting."

The little girl nodded and ran up the clay stairs. She ran into the hut and gazed at the loft. The 4-year-old looked at her 11-year-old brother.

"Sanokaru! Mommy wants me -I mean you!" she giggled and ran out of the hut. The boy moaned and got out of bed, putting down the stick he was sharpening. He dragged his feet and saw his mother in the gear she always wore when going to find his godparents. He glanced at her and dragged his feet a back in the hut. A few minutes later he came back out in demon hunting armor. He looked like Kohaku's twin, except Sanokaru didn't have freckles, or brown eyes; he had purple-blue like his father's.

"Sango-sama, why are we going after my godfather and mother again? We know where they are." He questioned. Sango glared at her child. He just looked a different way.

"We're going after them to see if they found your father, Sanokaru Miroku Hibanuchi!" she yelled. Kirara meowed and turned into the giant, flamed cat. Sanokourri laughed and tried to get on Kirara. Sango swooped her up and waved her finger in front of her face. "No, no, no, Sany, you can't come this time, stay with Hachi."

"Awww, but Hachmi is no fun!" she crossed her tiny arms and pouted.

"Fine then, you can make supper tonight." Sango smiled knowing the little girl knew defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay here." Pouted Sanokourri.

Sango nodded and signaled Sanokaru to jump on. Hachi appeared out of nowhere to hand Sango her Hiraikotsu. Kirara jumped into the air and headed for keade's village. Sanokourri went inside and prepared for their coming home arrival.

Keade's village

"SANGO!" Shouted Kagome as she landed. Sango greeted her with joy. Sanokaru went to look for Inuyasha: being his idol and all (its always that way XD).

"So, where's Inuyasha, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Oh him? He's with the kids." Said Kagome pointing over to the 3 kids playing with the dog demon, whom to Sango's amazement, was laughing.

"Have you heard about Miroku yet?" Sango asked with huge eyes.

"Yes, we have." Said Kagome, dread in her eyes and voice.

"Well, what about him?" questioned Sango almost in tears with joy.

"He's…well…."

* * *

OHHHHH! A CLIFFIEE! Cliffiecliffiecliffie! Wonder what'll happen next? 

SUSPENCAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Moku: greaaat T.T

Sango: squeal I sound so COOL! I have two kids! I have two kids? When did that happen?

Lyly: I dunnnoooo…. giggle

Reviews pweeeaasssseeee! 1.n


	3. Bandaged wounds

Sango's eyes grew wide… was her beloved dead? Read and find out P

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, **ok**!

* * *

Sango's eyes grew wide… was her beloved dead? Her heart pounded deep within her… it yearned to see Miroku's face again, to be held in his arms… the sight of Miroku being sucked in by his wind tunnel flashed in front of her eyes. Tears flooded her face still looking at Kagome. She quickly wiped them away, trying to hide them. 

"He's… well… wounded… _badly_…" Kagome said finally. Sango gasped and grabbed Kagome's hands in hers.

"How badly? Where is he hurt? Did you find out when he got hurt?" She quizzed. Her eyes flooded with tears again, only she was holding them back. Kagome nodded, referring to the last question.

"As soon as he arrived, he-"

"WHERE IS HE!" Sango yelled, finally crying the held-back tears. Kagome motioned her to follow her to her hut.

"He's in the back," Kagome said above a whisper. "But talk quietly, he said he had a headache." Sango nodded and walked slowly into the shadows. She noticed the flame, silhouetted shadow being cast on the paper wall that hid Miroku from her. She saw the figure cough violently and saw things fly from its mouth. Sango cried silently as she grabbed and slid the wall.

There he was. Miroku. He was shirtless, bandaged, and he was lying down. Miroku's eyes fluttered open and saw nothing. To Sango… his eyes were gray. Sango snapped. Her tears fell after the next and she ran to him. She sat down next to him and cradled his face.

"Can you see me, love?" she cried softly. Her hands gently pointed his face towards hers. There was a silence. A deep, dark silence that dug into Sango's heart with every second. Then finally,

"San-San…Sango… love… where… where are the children?" he whispered. Sango broke down and fell into a hug. Miroku grunted in pain.

"Sango, my… ribs are… broken… no hugging please…" She heard him say. She released him and asked the same questions as earlier.

"My ribs…are broken and…my foot is…well, broken, and my wind tunnel… is gone." Sango stopped breathing at that last part.

"Is Nara-"

"No, love…he took it…away…"

"Why?"

"I… dunno." He slurred. He was in killing pain. He tried to sit up and Sango helped.

"Do you want me to bring in Sanokaru?"

"Yes, are you still pregnant Sango…oh wait, it's been four years, or was it…three?"

His hands grazed Sango's face.

"Are you blind love?" Sango asked. His face jerked to where it was when they were talking. Obviously, he was hurt... not by physically either. He heard the words that obviously meant something to him.

"No…no of course- oh, Kagome didn't tell you?" Miroku said to Sango.

"No, what happened?"

"Naraku and I had a fight. He used poison powder and it got to my eyes first. Then I fled and when I did I could fell the wind tunnel had vanish." He explained.

Sango sat there, puzzled. _Why would Naraku take away the curse he put on Miroku when he's not dead? Can he actually do that? Is Miroku blind for good?_

"But I'm blind at nightfor a week, so… that has an down-side." He smirked.

Sango brought Sanokaru into the room with Miroku, who was sitting up to greet the first-born child of the Inu-gang generation 2. The young boy bowed to his father. Miroku tapped his back and gestured him to come closer. Sanokaru did as he asked and looked in his father's eyes that he hadn't seen in several years.

"F-F-Father?" He finally said to the awaiting man. Miroku's eyes directed his gaze from his son to his wife. She nodded.

"My boy… you've grown from a little child to this… why couldn't I have stayed?" Miroku said crying for the first time since he came. He hugged his son. He released him quickly realizing he was in pain. Sanokaru nodded and started to cry. (Ugg, so much emotion running ramped XP)

"Father, I must go demon-hunting now. Good bye, and when will you come home to greet Sanokourri?" Miroku looked shocked and more confused than ever.

"Who… is Sanokourri?" Miroku asked. Sango came to his side.

"Sanokourri was the baby in my womb when you left, dear. She survived it." Sango said, remembering the painful thoughts haunting her.

Flashback

"Miroku…Sango… you know being parents that you have to take responsibility?" Said Keade. Sango and Miroku nodded harshly. Sango gently petted her swollen stomach that carried something new. Keade took a sip of her tea. She took a deep breath.

"You must take the responsibility of having lost the child, right?" she said rashly. Sango held her breath and Miroku clutched his robes.

"Meaning what, Keade-Sensei?" said Sango. Keade took a breath as though breathing through a straw.

"You must have the baby cut out in order for you and it to survive." The room went silent. Sango burst into tears. Miroku was still very motionless from the news. And the little boy who was silent was now patting his mother on the back.

End Flashback

Miroku smiled. He couldn't wait to see his new child.

you want answers? just review and I'll answer! Meow!1.nlyly


End file.
